Vincent
.]] The Vincent is a 4-door car available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA San Andreas, it is usually found in San Fierro, mostly around the business centers. In GTA IV, the Vincent can be found frequently in Middle Park West, and it can be sold to Stevie for $2,000, upon completion of his 30 vehicle theft requests. Design The Vincent resembles a BMW E34 5-Series in San Andreas, even though the 5-Series is much curvier and narrower than the Vincent, which is unbelievably boxy. In GTA IV, it resembles a 1999-2003 Mitsubishi Galant, with the LX2007 model possibly being based on the VR-4 Galant since the Vincent is four-wheel drive (even though the regular version also has four-wheel drive). The rear seems loosely influenced by 1990-1991 Honda Accords. It is manufactured by Maibatsu. The design of the Vincent may also have been influenced slightly by the GTA San Andreas Sentinel; particularly the area surrounding the headlamps/corner lamps; as well as by the Mitsubishi Evolution X's nose. GTA IV features two versions of the Vincent. The LX2007 version occurs frequently and sometimes more often than the normal version. The LX2007 has a hood scoop, a small spoiler and side skirts. There is no performance difference between the two. Performance GTA San Andreas Acceleration and speed are acceptable, but unimpressive. The throaty engine sounds like a V6 and delivers sufficient torque, but this is unfortunately wasted on the front-wheel drivetrain. Handling is mushy, and the car suffers from understeer, but the brakes are quite good. The overall performance of the car is inferior to that of the Sentinel, which is also based off of another BMW model. However, the Vincent is relatively well-constructed, enabling it to withstand a fair amount of damage. GTA IV Acceleration and top speed stay acceptable, leaving a lot to be desired, in-line with the vanilla, everyday sedan image of the Vincent. Gone is the FWD layout, in favor of a 40% Rear, 60% Front 4WD layout, coupled to a much more competent 5-speed gearbox. While the Vincent is handsome and has the potential to be quick, it is severely underpinned by it's poor brakes. Stopping distances from top speed are roughly 1-1.5 city blocks, making the Vincent the least powered in the brake department. Even though it is equipped with Maibatsu's unique sort-of-anti-lock braking system, there is simply too much front wheel lockup, and combined with the heavy weight of the chassis understeer while braking is monumental. Handling, however, has been upgraded in the newest Vincent, as it feels firm and planted on the road. Body roll is minimal, and lending thanks to it's 4WD drivetrain, the Vincent feels much more confident in the turns, though at high speeds the Vincent feels wayward and will almost always fishtail. Trivia In GTA IV, the default radio station of the Vincent is The Vibe 98.8. Gallery Image:Vincent (GTASA) (rear).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Vincent (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Vincent in GTA IV. Image:Vincent (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Vincent (GTA4) (LX2007) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view of the LX2007 variant, with different badging and an extra spoiler. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV